


Song to the Siren

by GabesGurl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in a horribly melancholy mood tonight and it just had to be written.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Song to the Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a horribly melancholy mood tonight and it just had to be written.

Sometimes at night when he lay in bed he could almost feel someone's arms around him. It was strange, he had flashes of a man holding him but remembered nothing at all of the man himself.

He could almost feel the soft hair tickling his neck, could feel the strong slender fingers stroking down his chest. Why couldn't he remember more clearly? All he had were fading dreams in the morning.

Cloud sat up, hands clenched in his blond locks, he hated that he couldn't remember. The man knew he had cared for the person, the feeling of utter contentment he had each time he woke from one of the dreams proved it.

What kind of horrible person was he that he couldn't even remember a past lover. He remembered flashes of red, and a soft voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Then there was the song, he dreamed of it sometimes being sung to him as someone gently made love to him.

Those mornings were the ones he'd wake up with tears running down his cheeks and unable to even understand why. Throwing his blanket off he stood and made his way to the church humming a certain tune under his breath.

As he stood by the pool of water in the flowers he couldn't help but feel the loneliness rise up in him. Something was missing, someone, he just didn't remember who. Hojo had taken so much from him so much that he couldn't even remember what he was missing.

Hearing a soft rustling he turned and smiled slightly as he spied Vincent coming his way out of the shadows. Turning back to the water the smile fell.

"My dreams are haunted by a ghost, one I can't even remember a face or name to. I'm missing someone and I have no idea who."

Cloud shut his eyes as Vincent's non-metal hand fell on his shoulder. He had no idea how long he sat there with his friend silently keeping watch before exhaustion was setting in. He stood and turned, meeting the others red eyes before smiling slightly and heading home.

...

Later, when he finally drifted off to sleep he dreamed of being tucked into a strong chest as hands carded his hair. A soft tenor voice singing to him tenderly.

_"Hear me sing: "Swim to me, swim to me, let me enfold you."_

_"Here I am. Here I am, waiting to hold you."_

Cloud smiled in his sleep as a tear made it's way down his cheek.


End file.
